Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a fan section to propel the aircraft, a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air from the fan section, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust.
The combustor section typically includes a bulkhead assembly, an inner liner assembly and an outer liner assembly. The bulkhead assembly extends radially between the inner liner assembly and the outer liner assembly to define a combustion chamber. Each liner assembly can be formed from one or more panels and one or more shells. Cooling cavities reside between the panels and the shells. The cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement apertures defined in the shells with effusion apertures defined in the panels.